Love for Two
by KanaPetrsr323
Summary: A story that I wanted to did about Momo and Hitsugaya and their love. Rangiku and Kira have a plan to put into action and it involves the Soul Society's two love birds: Hinamori and Hitsgaya. Will be a two-shot or a multiple chapter story, haven't decide.


**Love for Two**

Couple: Toshirou Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori

Like I said in my profile, this is my one-shot (my very first one) for one of my favorite couples in anime: HitsuHina ENJOY!

**In Squad Five dorms…Momo's bedroom….. **

"(**₁)**Nani, Rangiku-san?" Momo asked trying to stay calm to whatever she thought she heard the Squad 10 **(****₂)**Fukutaicho was right. She and Rangiku are in Momo's bedroom sitting down talking; it was about 11:05AM. At first, it was a talk about different kind of random stuff like clothes, the world of the living….then Rangiku started with the thing she wanted to talk about.

"Yes….Momo-chan, come on, it'll be fun~!," the strawberry blonde yelled, padding the peach's head, "I mean, why not, it'll good to start dating and Kira knows the perfect guy for you."

Momo still worried, 'A blind date? I don't know if I can just meet someone I've probably never have seen before, would it be a good idea?'She thought.

Rangiku noticed the peach's uneasiness. Rangiku sighed, she shifted herself to face Momo completely, "Momo, please for me?" She made the most adorable puppy dog face she could muster. Rangiku pouted her lips, batted her eyes lashes, looked at the smaller girl with her hands right in front of her chin, her eyes sparkling, "Please~?"

Momo was taken aback. (A/N: she froze on the spot) She knew that she can't say "no" to that face. It was a powerful weapon against her.

In the woman's mind, Rangiku knows this as much she loves sake, that the puppy dog always gets her what she wants, that Momo has special feelings for her **(****3)**tachio, and of course that he feels the same way. Everyone knows it…expect Momo, herself.

"Uhh….alright but just don't tell Shiro-chan, ok?" Momo gave up, 'He'll kill us both, if he finds out' Momo thought, 'me for actually agreeing to date a stranger and Rangiku for setting this up.'

Rangiku jumped up from the bed and skipped her way to the door. "Thank you, Momo, don't worry I won't let you down, this will be the _BEST _night ever, ok? I'll be here at around 7 to get you ready to leave. Bye!" Unknowing to Momo, the evil and sinister look appeared on Rangiku's face as she left the room.

Momo sweat dropped, and sighed heavily. She got up and headed out of her room to the hallway. 'Maybe I should work on some paperwork with Kurosaki Tachio.' She was just going to walk towards her Tachio's office when she realized something. Momo gasped, "oh no, I'm turning into Shiro-chan: a workaholic." (A/N: ok now I think that was a weird thing to write but oh well and in this fanfic Ichigo Kurosaki is Momo's Tachio) She shook her head, after all these years he's starting to rub off on her. She shrugged and walked to Kurosaki's office to start the day.

**Meanwhile in Shiro's office….In the 10****th**** Division….. **

"Achooo!" the white-haired boy sneezed.

"Wow, Toshirou, you ok? You aren't catching a cold are you?" Kira asked.

Said boy sniffed and rubbed his nose with his hand. (A/N: wow that sounded weird didn't it?) "It's Hitsugaya-tachio to you…..and no, I think someone's just talking about me."

"Do you think it's Momo-sama?" the blonde smirked as the Squad 10 Tachio blushed.

Toshirou cleared his throat, still trying to hold back his blush but failed miserably. He turned his head to the pile of paperwork. Every time, he thinks of the peach, he starts to act very un-Toshirou-ish.(A/N: you know what I mean? Not himself.) He starts to blush, shutters, does things that make him look like a fool in front of everyone, especial in front of Momo. "Anyway, what do you want Izuru?"

"Well, Renji, Rangiku, Momo, and I are going out later today to eat at this place I know to celebrate a special occasion. Sooo, we were wondering if you would want to come, too."

Toshiro, head still down, he said, "No, still too much work to be done."

"Oh, come on Hitsugaya! All you do is work, work, work, you got to lie back. The work will still be here when you come back. Come on!"

Toshirou said nothing, not paying any attention to the Fukutaicho, focusing on his reports. Kira started to get nervous. 'Nothing. Nothing is working, the past half hour I haven't even faze him to show any emotion. Will he ever crack?' then he thought of something. 'It's pathetic but I guess it'll work. Here goes nothing."

"It'll make you happy."

"I don't believe that, why would it? I need to finish Matsumoto's papers before the end of week since she never does any of it."

"Please Hitsugaya-tachio don't make me beg! Come with us."

"No."

"What about Momo? She'll lonely with _US_,me and Rangiku-san."

"She can take care of herself and I think she go talk to other people (meaning talk to her other friends expect Toshirou). After, she woke up she started to less faith in-" Toshiro stopped. 'What the hell am I thinking? Am I really going to let _My Momo_ go with _THEM_? Hell no-'Realizing what he just thought his face became a cherry tomato. (A/N: Wow he's got it BADD. Doesn't he? Hehe)

"Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" Kira was willing to do that forever on his hands and knees, if he had to. He really loves those two birds, and only agreed with to Rangiku to get them together. If this works, all will be according to plan, and everyone will get a happy ending.

Toshiro was brought back to Earth by Kira's pleads. (A/N: MAN! Writer's block, this is going to suck!) And Kira continued to beg, 'What's wrong with him, his pissing me off.' Toshiro popped out a vein.

"ALRIGHT! FINE I'LL GO, WILL YOU STOP NOW!" Toshiro yelled popping a vein, trying to rid of the urge to punch the guy square in the jaw.

Kira stood up with a toothy grin on his face. "Oh, thank you, Tachio! Meet us at The Sakuraguriru at 8 sharp!" Then, he ran out of there in flash, causing the young white haired boy to crock his eyebrow up in a confusing matter.

'What a weirdo' Toshirou thought getting back to his paperwork. Thinking about the later events, and how they will occur.

**Later that day….**

Rangiku and Momo were walking, avoiding the children running along the streets with their parents, on their way to the restaurant; Rangiku smiling, lost into her thoughts and Momo worry, and uncomfortable. She was worried because of the blind date tonight, and uncomfortable because of what she was wearing to the restaurant.

_**Begin Flashback**_

"_Momo, are you coming out!" Rangiku yelled barging in the young peach's room. _

_Momo gasped and held a hand to her heart feeling her rapid heartbeats through her blouse. She was standing near her window spacing out until someone yelled from behind her. Momo finally turned around and saw her best friend at the door._

"_Oh, thank goodness. It's you Rangiku-chan, you scared me" Momo said relieved and panting a bit. After a moment her heart rate got back to normal she said, "Is it seven already?" The strawberry blond nodded. Momo nodded her head muttered a small 'ok' and was heading for the door._

"_Where are you going?" Rangiku said lifting her arm to the other side of the door frame, blocking the exit. Momo blinked confused at her friend._

"_Why, Rangiku-chan?" Asked Momo, "What's wrong?"_

_Rangiku kept quiet for a while then "It's your outfit"_

"_hah?" Momo tilted her head to a side. Momo was wearing a blue shoulder shirt with a black/gold tank top, a light blue skirt that reaches a little above her knees, and black flats. (A/N: Not the best thing to wear on this date, Momo ^^)_

"_Momo, we, I mean you are going on date and going to eat at one of fanciest restaurant in Soul Society."_

"_Nani, which one?" _

"_The Sakuraguriu" Momo's eyes widened at that name. Rangiku was right, The Sakuraguriu was one of the most famous restaurants in town. She almost couldn't believe that's where her date was going to be._

"_Really," Momo said in great awe, Rangiku just nodded. _

"_Yes, and that's why you have to change ASAP." Rangiku closed the bedroom door, then walked over to Momo's dresser. _

"_What are you doing Rangiku-chan?" Momo was now standing behind the older woman, peeking over her shoulder, and saw Rangiku looking through her clothes, dresses, everything, her whole wardrobe._

"_Trying to pick a suitable outfit for this occasion" Rangiku said not taking her eyes off a sliver dress, and a pair of black high heels._

_Rangiku sighed, "What is it?"_

"_There's nothing here, we're going have to buy you some new clothes."_

"_What's wrong with my clothes?" Rangiku glared in her direction, Momo jumped back in fear. She panicked, frilling her hands in front of her, slowing backing away from the dark aura admitting around the taller Shinigami. "Ran-Rangi-iku-Chan, why are looking at me like that?" _

"_Oh, Momo-Chan I wouldn't hurt you, I'll make you something pretty and presentable from your date, you don't want to look disrespectful on your date, right?" _

"_Ah, no I…I don't"_

_Rangiku smirked, stepping closer to Momo then reached in her pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. Momo stared at it, "Momo, put this on ok?" Rangiku requested, since Momo chose not to disagree with her friend, she obeyed. Taking the bag out of the woman's hands, she slipped onto the bathroom. _

_Waiting beside the window in the bedroom, Rangiku can't be more excited. 'Soon, you'll finally be happy…you and Tachio.' Ending that thought with a sigh, Momo opened the bathroom door, coming to Rangiku's view, looking nervous and shy. And the taller woman laughed softly, "Don't worry Momo," Rangiku walked over and patted the peach's head "you look beautiful, now let's get going shall we?" Momo smiled, she nodded grabbing her purse and left the room to their distinction._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**(1) Nani**__- means what _

_**(2) **__**Fukutaicho**__- means lieutenant or co-captain _

_**(3)**__**Tachio**__- means captain_

_Ok, I don't know what else to write for this story today but I think im going change "LOVE FOR TWO" into a multiple chapter story, haven't decided yet but please review if you want to know what happens next PLEASE! At least two or three! I would very love that. And don't be shy to say if this story is bad but be gentle…this is my second fanfic. OK! Bye until later! _

_kANApETrSR323 out! ^^_


End file.
